Hero Qualification
by Miamor-Raishon
Summary: Just what is it take to be a true hero? Bravery? Skills? Brains or Brawn? Or a prophecy from old legend? Follow the journey of a cowardly man turn boy as he try to survive in a world full blood and galore. Be warn- Self-insert(OC)


**Chapter 1**

'This room looks like one of those fancy room in the white house that they show in Tv every so often to show off' Jake thought as he look his surrounding. 'Wait a minute.. why am I here in the first place?' Not that he had anything against being put in a luxurious room but the room had one problem.

'where's the door? window? where's the freaking way out?!'

Just what did he do before he got stuck here anyway. He was sleeping 'maybe' then when he wake up he found himself sitting in a luxurious room with victorian style furniture surrounded him.

His not freaking out, nooo.. he just.. hyperventilating! yeah that's it. Who wouldn't be hyperventilating if you couldn't remember what had happen to you and suddenly stuck in a luxurious room with no way out what so ever and may or may not survive here with no food supplies or entertainment and is some sort crazy scheme of evil dewers of gotham city to kill him because he stop watching batman at the age of 12 and suddenly the character all conspire against him and out to get revenge at him or.. this is all an illusion made by his now unstable mind.

Right.

'Calm yourself down Jake! think, you know-' All thoughts been blown away when he landed his eyes at the beauty sitting in front of him. Just how in the world he didn't notice her before is a mystery even for him. "It's a pleasure to have you here " The beauty in white said in her melodic voice that sounded so heavenly. He was almost hypnotize (almost) by a mere greeting from the Angel.

But he was a bit skeptical because the logical part of his mind (which is not much by the way) remind him that this is waaay too good to be true. Even the beauty in front of him is un-realistically impossible to be real but hey who said he couldn't enjoy it. "The pleasure is all mine, Miss..?" His question is left un-answered since she went on completely ignoring him.

"Good now let's get down to business then shall we?"

And with that he regret to not listened the small yet logical part of his mind and her voice doesn't sound so heavenly melodic as much.

-Scene Skip-

"This is shi-! You-"  
He said standing up and pointing his finger to her ."-Woman are nuts! out of your mind, crazy! loco-"  
"-Insane" She added.  
"Right and many more names that I somehow couldn't remember, odd usually I.. wait a minute.. that's not what I meant! the point is there's no need for me to involve in your crazy plan just because you sympathize at one wrongly collected soul!"

Slumping back to his sitting position tired from his outburst he waited patiently for the girl turn to answer. A smile carve on her beautiful pale face. Shivers run down his spine and now his guts telling him any attempt on avoiding un-wanted situation is futile.  
"I think you heard me wrong , this **is** involving you and if you don't accept my offer I'll dragged your pathetic excuse for an ass to hell,got that?"

He whimper pathetically, shrinking himself while grabbing his butt hoping they didn't magically disappear and went to hell. All of his bravado and energy gone leaving him only meat and bone. Gulping he gather as much of his manly pride left and answered. Hes already 24 years old for goodness sake (turning 25) and here he was shaking like a leaf by a frail looking girl that look like 18 years old or so.

"T-to sums it up, you want me to take Naruto place and live as him delayed my e-eternal punishment or go straight to h-hell now?" She nodded. "Now you get it! It's too bad you died way too early or this incident wouldn't have to occur and I doesn't need to waste my time offering you this choice and your soul would've sucked to hell straight away!" She sounded way too chirpy for comfort.

"W-when exactly I supposed to died anyway?" He had to know.  
"Tomorrow"  
"It doesn't make any huge difference what days I died is it?" She stare at him thinking whether to answer his question or not. She shrugged it off it's not going to hurt anyone anyway.

"The problem is not what day you died but the **way** you supposed to died, you may or may not know this but your action cause a disruption to the flow and will be a problem if I couldn't find the solution fast" Tilting his head in confusion. "What did I do before I died anyway?" His question left un-answered. "Now, now don't die too fast 'kay?"

Blinding white light invaded his vision and his consciousness started to fade but he did hear the girl last word loud and clear."Oh, I forgot to tell you if you somehow intend to suicide or do something similar along those line my pretty little gift will be the sensor and..."

-Scene Skip-

Okay so maybe he didn't hear all of her last word but hey it's not like all of it is his fault she said it way too late anyway. He groaned trying to remember the fussy memory. 'something about her gift being a sensor or something and I didn't even said I agreed with all of this'

_'You can rant all day long for all I care but don't you think try to at least look where you are and started doing something productive isn't the first thing you needed to do is planning?'_

Jake eyes shot wide open and sit straight up. Not that he notice he was lying in the first place. "Where am I? wait, who are you.. I mean.. where? arrhh! I'm going crazy!" He screamed to no one in particular ignoring the part that his voice suddenly turned high pitch.

_'Good to know that we agree at something'_ The voice said.

"What the.. who and where are you!? don't tell me I have a ghost,spirit whatever started to haunt me now" The voice let out a tired sigh.

_'You know screaming and shouting at yourself will do you no good and if real girls doesn't have an interest on you what so ever, I highly doubt any ghost or spirit would started stalking you'_

Feel slightly hurt being insulted by an unknown entity he choose to ignored the annoying voice for now. It take a few seconds for it to dawned on him that he is now in a freaking anime or manga or wherever is he is now. "I'm doom.." The voice scoffed.

_'Just be grateful you're not in a horror movie'_

"Not much difference I'm still doom either way" He said glumly.

_'True'_ Even the voice agreed with him.

He don't think he had any energy left to go out and about in this condition 'sides it's night. Hopefully no big ass event occur tomorrow. He was about to move and look around at the very least take a peek at the calender but froze mid-way since he finally realize that he had shrunk not a few inches but half of his normal height. "No freaking way!" He let out a very manly shriek.

_'Yeah, keep saying that to yourself'_

Not in the mood to have a friendly chit chat with the mysterious voice. "Just shut up" With a few minutes of peace he finally pull himself together and notice a piece of silvery glinting at his now small ankle. "Why in the world she gave me a girl accessories? Is this her idea of a gift? What can you do other than sense my desire to suicide cause I am seriously thinking about doing it right now"

He asked the anklet as if it could-_'Nothing grand just dragged your soul to hell when the times come'_

Jake eyes widen and instictively back away from his own ankle even if it's stupid thing to do but hey when you're scared everything doesn't make sense to you. "W-what the.. you're that annoying voice I keep hearing since the moment I wake up!" The anklet scoffed well it sounded like its scoffing to Jake.

_'No shi- Sherlock'_

Feeling more annoyed than scared he glare at it and the small pitch black crystal somehow glare beautifuly back at him. "What are you anyway I doubt a normal anklet could talk"

_'I'm not an anklet-'_

"-you're a girl that got curse by the sadistic angel and to break the curse is to find your true love?"

_'..'  
'You sure are imaginative.. but no, I'm a spirit stone that reside in the crystal and for your information just because I'm a spirit for a female accessories it's doesn't necessarily mean I'm a female'_

"You're a male then, well that suck"  
_'Isn't the sound of my voice gave out enough clue or your just deaf?'_  
Shrugging the comment off.

"A man can still dream anyway.. what other cool stuff can you do?"  
_'Like what?'_  
"I dont know, that sadistic angel said you're a gift so you must be useful to me somehow"  
_'What am I, do I look like a robot cat with other dimensional pocket on my stomach?'_  
"Haha very funny, no seriously like changing into cool or epic weapon?"  
_'No'_  
"Magically make me strong?"  
_'No'_  
"Turning me invincible for a certain amount of time?"

_'I've already said it and I will say it again, you sure does have an imaginative way of thinking and the answer to all of your future question that I'm sure will include one way or another to boost you up is a big no-no'_

Jake frown hearing the explaination "Overall you're just useless and annoying then" doesn't feel the slightest hurt by the comment he continue on.

_'I'm just here to monitor you that's all'_

Letting out an annoyed sigh and lie back he doesn't have the mood to even go take a peek at the calender anymore much less do something productive.

"Why didn't you said it in the first place?"  
_'you never ask'_  
"I did"  
_'No, you ask am I useful to you or not'_  
"Whatever, I'm going to sleep"

"Hey"  
_'what'_  
"Do you understand Japanese?"  
_'My knowledge is limited as much as you do'_

"Well that's just perfect"  
_'G'night'_  
It had been a long time more than 15 years or so Jake hadn't hear anyone saying _Good night_ to him maybe hearing it once in a while doesn't hurt. "Night" he whisper.

**Disclaimer**: Original Plot and characters belong to their respective owners except my own Ocs.

First time writing self-insert fiction forgive me if I had some grammar and spelling mistake I'm still learning. Anyway I hope I didn't do such a bad job potraying myself as a boy and a somewhat more adult version of myself(?) though I think I fail on the adult part ('v';) Ah well, I hope you enjoy the fiirst chapter. Ja na 


End file.
